


Asshole-ish tendancies

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his asshole moments. Like the time last week when Derek came home to a fridge full of dog food with Stiles’s scent all over the tins. Or the time he convinced Isaac he was allergic to chocolate now, just so he could steal Isaac’s muffin. <br/>So the fact that every mug in his apartment has had a ring of mountain ash painted around the handle? Almost definitely Stiles’s work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole-ish tendancies

The thing about Stiles is that in a crisis there’s honestly no one else Derek would rather have around. He might just be human, but he’s intelligent, resourceful, and reliable. Sure, Scott’s stronger, but with the type of situations they end up in, it’s normally Stiles who figures out how the fuck they’re going to get themselves out of this one.

So, Derek likes to have Stiles on his side in a crisis. Unfortunately, that means he also has to put up with him when there isn’t any kind of emergency. Which would be a lot easier if he wasn’t such a gigantic asshole.

Okay, so he’s not a total asshole. Just a good person with asshole-ish tendencies maybe. But the fact remains that Stiles has his asshole moments. Like the time last week when Derek came home to a fridge full of dog food with Stiles’s scent all over the tins. Or the time he convinced Isaac he was allergic to chocolate now, just so he could steal Isaac’s muffin.

So the fact that every mug in his apartment has had a ring of mountain ash painted around the handle? Almost definitely Stiles’s work.

He picks up his phone and dials Stiles, glaring at the phone when it keeps ringing and Stiles doesn’t pick up. Normally he’d just ignore Stiles’s stupid pranks, but this particular prank is getting between him and his morning coffee, and Stiles is the only one who can get the mountain ash off.

He throws the phone on the counter, and pulls on his jacket, heading out the door.

He runs to Stiles’s house, the cold air waking him up a little, and jumps up to the window when he gets there. He lets himself in, because Stiles still hasn’t replaced the lock on his window, even though Derek’s been telling him to for months. Stiles probably isn’t fixing it just to get on his nerves.

Stiles is face down on the bed, snoring into his pillow, and Derek considers waking him, but unlike some people, Derek’s not an asshole. Okay, he might be a bit of an asshole, but he knows Stiles hasn’t been sleeping too well recently, so he’ll let him sleep a bit longer.

He settles in Stiles’s desk chair, and grabs a folder of Stiles’s notes on werewolves and a pen.

He knows the moment Stiles wakes, hears the change in his heartbeat, but he just carries on filling the pages with corrections. There’s the sound of Stiles turning, bed creaking and sheets rustling, and Derek smirks.

There’s an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp from the bed, and a thump, which undoubtedly means Stiles has opened his eyes and seen him. Derek waits until he hears Stiles’s heart settle down, before spinning the chair to face him.

“Hey Derek” Stiles says, a little breathless, and Derek glares. “What brings you here?”

“What do you think, Stiles?” Derek growls, eyebrows raised, and Stiles bites his lip, clearly hiding a grin, the little shit.

“I’m just trying to regulate your caffeine intake!” Stiles says, letting the grin spread over his face, and Derek glares even harder. “It’s unhealthy, you should thank me, I’m doing you a favour!”

The problem Derek has with Stiles being an asshole? Other than dealing with the pranks of course, the problem is that Stiles wears asshole unfortunately well. Derek wishes he didn’t find it attractive, because he really shouldn’t have to deal with his mind distracting him with the observation of how fucking amazing it would be to kiss Stiles like this. It’s not fair, he’s pissed off, he shouldn’t find Stiles at all endearing, or hot, when he’s being a dick.

Stiles stops grinning when Derek just keeps glaring, and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. It has the frustrating effect of drawing Derek’s attention to the fact Stiles isn’t wearing a shirt. It’s suddenly about 5 times harder to keep up the glare.

“I’ll fix it later, okay? Sorry! Stop looking at me like you’re going to eat me, Jesus.”

So Derek might not have kept all the hunger out of his gaze. Crap. He needs to practice his poker face, Stiles is far too good at reading him.

“Derek?” Stiles prompts, and Derek starts.

“Yeah, okay.” He says, looking away from Stiles and willing his ears to not fucking blush. It doesn’t work, he can feel them burning, and Stiles is going to notice any moment now, this was a terrible idea. Stiles looks soft and touchable, bedhead tempting, and Derek needs to get out right fucking now.

“Are you blushing?” Stiles says, incredulous, and Derek regrets everything that led him to this.

“No.” he says, moving towards the window, and then a pillow hits him in the back of the head.

“You so are!” Stiles exclaims when Derek turns around. “That’s adorable!”

“You’re a dick.”

“You like it.” Stiles says, shrugging, then he narrows his eyes. “Oh my god, you actually do like it, don’t you!”

“I’m going to punch you”

“No you’re not. You totally like me, you wouldn’t do that.” Stiles is disgustingly smug, and Derek absolutely hates that he’s right. “For fucks sake, stop standing there like a lost puppy and get over here and kiss me already” Stiles says, rolling his eyes, and Derek growls, but strides over to him.

“No more dog jokes.” He says, before leaning down to kiss him. Stiles pulls him down onto the bed, and laughs into his mouth.

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: there’s a lot of fics with pack-mother Stiles, where he’s all caring and sweet and such, but instead how about a fic where he’s still the asshole we know and love?
> 
> Yeah this prompt was wonderfully open and I absolutely love asshole!stiles
> 
> [Tell me what you think, prompt me, or just say hi!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
